Different future
by Those in Black and White
Summary: Kurt Hummel left the U.S after Blaine's proposal.


IMPORTANT POLL ON PROFILE

No clue how it ended or how this happened

I got my inspiration from A New Life by Moon's Secret Dream

...

Kurt Hummel stared in shock at Blaine.

"No."

"What do you mean no. I thought you loved me." Blaine said standing up.

Whispers erupted through out the room.

"First the fact that we are not even dating. Add to the fact I only just forgave you for cheating on me Blaine." Kurt tries to explain.

"But we are meant to be together." Blaine says trying to get Kurt to see reason.

"I can't be with you romantically ever again Blaine. When you cheated you broke any trust between us." Kurt says forgetting the people around them.

"That was your fault you were not there for me." Blaine defends.

"Yeah Kurt you were a bad boyfriend." Rachel cuts in.

"No it was Blaine's fault. He easily flew up after he cheated why couldn't he before?" Kurt asks.

"Well you see..." Blaine tries to come up with a reason.

"I don't care right now. I have a boyfriend Blaine and a career ahead of me. I don't want any contact from you ever again. If you try I will get a restraining order on you." Kurt says calmly.

"What do you mean you have a boyfriend?" Blaine almost screeches.

"My boyfriend back in New York who attends NYU." Kurt questions.

"He doesn't matter." Blaine tries to convince Kurt.

"No, he does matter. I'm done with all of this. No one who came to this horrid attempt of a proposal may ever speak to me again." Kurt tells the room, his eyes landing on two very pissed off boys. Nick and Jeff looked mad and ready to kill Blaine. Kurt winked at them to let them know he would be in touch.

People in the room started to leave to avoid hearing any thing else they didn't need to and the deaf school was already gone.

"What about me, you have to talk to me. We live together." Rachel says smugly, "I can invite Blaine over whenever I want to."

"Have fun with that, I'm moving out. Don't ever speak to me again." Kurt says with a glare and walks out leaving the rest to figure out what just happened.

**20 minutes later:**

Kurt sits in his hotel room with his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asks

"_Kurt what do you need?''_

"I was wondering if that job with you still have my name on it.'' Kurt wonders.

_"Really? Great I knew you would come around." Isabelle says into the phone._

"Great, when do we head out?'' Kurt asks her.

_"The plane leaves tomorrow around 2 in the afternoon." She explains._

"Are you sure they will like me?" Kurt asks her while packing his things.

_"They will Love you. Now do you need a plane for right now?" Isabelle asks._

"It would help I wasn't supposed to leave until Saturday." Kurt says.

"Okay, I will get you a ticket and you can fly back. It's only 1 or so, so you should be able to get back and pack for tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Isabelle." Kurt says.

_"Well thank you because in just one month you will be my money maker." She says jokingly._

"Of course." He tells her.

_"There is a flight leaving at 12:30 today and I bought you a ticket. All you have to do is show your I.D and all." _

"See you soon."

_"Bye."_

Both of them hanging up Kurt changed into more simple clothes and got ready to call a cab.

**4 and a half hours later:**

Kurt stood in the luggage area pulling off his two suitcases and looked around. Isabelle said she would be sending someone to pick him up.

"Kurt, there you are." Isabelle said appearing in front of him.

He set his suitcases down and hugged her. "Thank you so much Isabelle. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Come on then, we have things that need to be done." She says picking up one of the suitcases.

Soon they are in the back of the limo.

"So what happened?" Isabelle asks.

''Blaine proposed to me, but he did it in from of a bunch of people." Kurt said in anger.

"At least you didn't accept and now you can come to France with me." Isabelle says with a blinding smile.

"Of course, I wanted to go but I didn't think I should have." Kurt says a bit sad.

"Now you are, so what do we need to do?" Isabelle asks.

"Get all my things from my house and drop out of NYADA. I guess that's all." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Don't worry about NYADA, I submitted your portfolio to Studio Bercot. Bottom line, they love you." Isabelle says.

"Oh gosh are you serious? Of course you are thank you so much Isabelle." Kurt says hugging her once more.

"Now about the things where you live. We can go grab everything you need, then go out on a shopping spree." Isabelle says.

"Sure?" Kurt says.

"Of course, we have to make sure we look good in Paris." Isabelle tells him with a cheeky smile.

"At least I have no guy to ditch." Kurt laughs off.

**1 year later:**

"We are here today at the biggest fashion show of the year. Isabelle Wright is rumored to have a new model and a new designer. Leaving everyone here wondering just how good this person will be. The designer's name is Porcelain Glass, no one is sure of who the model is yet though. Let's move on, the show is starting." Says the man into the camera.

Kurt sits in the makeup chair as they fix the wig and makeup. This is going to be crazy, but he wants to wear his final piece. Hearing his cue he stands up and gets on the platform that will raise his on the runway. He spots Isabelle some distance away and she gives him a thumbs up. Nodding back he prepares himself. The platform begins to raise.

He gets to the top of the runway and starts to walk in the small heels he has on under the dress. The dress itself was skin colored with black sequin coming from the waist with a design on the back and stomach and his chest was covered completely in the sequin. It helped they it look like it was me for someone with no boobs. The bottom puffed out in nude and black color creating an elegant feel. The sleeves were black lace and went just below his shoulders. The wig he wore was his own hair color but curled and went mid back. He had dark eye shadow on to bring out his eyes and red lip stick.

Kurt poses and smiles at the camera's, he even twirls a few times for good measure. He starts to walk back and winks one last time at the crowd before disappearing down the platform. All of his models hug him and say how great everything went.

"Really guys?" Kurt says.

"Yes, of course. The clothes are even comfortable." Ashley, one of the models say.

"Let me talk to him then you guys can have him back." Isabelle says pulling Kurt away.

"How did you feel?" Isabelle asks him.

"I feel awesome, I never thought I would be in a dress to model but it is fun." Kurt tells her.

"Great because I was talking to people out there and they loved the collection of 'Fell.' Everyone loves your design Kurt." Isabelle tells him.

"Wow, that's insane. So?" Kurt asks her.

"Beatrice and Fantom want your collection and models for there Spring line next year." Isabelle tells him.

"Of course" Kurt says happily.

"Look a how far you have come in just one year Kurt. How about we go to Jale and eat after they meet you." Isabelle tells them.

"Wait meet Kurt or Elizabeth?" Kurt asks, Elizabeth being his alter ego.

"I told them the model was hiding off and they want to meet Kurt. Is that okay?" Isabelle asks him.

"No problem, let Elizabeth change into her Kurt outfit and he will be right out." Kurt tells her before closing the drssing room door and zipping out of his dress.

He only started to wear dresses and act like a girl when he found out people from Ohio found out where he was about a month ago. So for now he has to dress mostly like a female outside of his house. He got news yesterday that Blaine and Rachel, who are up and coming Broadway stars were coming to France for a show.

"Kurt hurry." Santana said from the other side of the door. She had been pissed when she found out what Rachel and Blaine did and called Kurt. Only to find out he was in France. So, he flew her out, she has been his assistant ever since. Life was good, but his love life was not.

"Coming satan." He says and steps out in a nice suit with the coat unbuttoned.

"Hurry up. Someone we know is here." Santana tells him.

"Wait not some one like them right?" Kurt asks.

"No way, come on."

Stepping into the crowd he has the name tag Porcelain G. on so people knew he was the designer.

"Well, if it isn't gay face." He hears a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Sebastian, I guess it's good to smell craigslist every once in a while." Kurt laughs, no more bad blood now that Blaine was out off the picture.

Sebastian smiles and shook Kurt's hand.

"Nice designs, I always had the suspicion you would be great."

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?" Kurt asks.

''My aunt invited me but I can't seem to find her." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Bassy, there you are and you have met Kurt." Isabelle said hugging Sebastian.

"We actually have already met, not on the greatest terms but we can fix that." Kurt says.

"Great, how about Kurt you take Sebastian to Jale's after this and show him around?" Isabelle proposes.

"I'm down." Sebastian says.

"Great." Kurt says.

_'Everything's coming up Hummel.' _


End file.
